


Accidental courting

by Blackmetalluna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: After ther start of the war, Awkwardness, Concerts, Cute, Dancing, Death pit, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Illegal derby fight, Loyalty, M/M, Megatron is not as scary and dangerous, Metal Shows, Metal bands, Poetry, Pre-Earth, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soundwave is super dorky, drug mention, night club, super romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmetalluna/pseuds/Blackmetalluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron takes Soundwave for a night of fun and Soundwave only makes things awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental courting

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to Night duty but you can read them in any order.

Soundwave had always been loyal to the decepticon cause but, after spending so much time with Megatron, all of his loyalty and love drifted solely to Megatron. Soundwave first realized his feelings when an accidental moment of romance happened.

Megatron took Soundwave to a club for a night of fun. There was loud music, dancing and there was those crazy laser lights. Soundwave was having so much fun, Megatron bought him drinks, which Soundwave drank when no one was looking and they even danced together. Soundwave was having a blast, behind his mask, he had the biggest smile. He wanted to express to Megatron how happy he was.

Soundwave took Megatron by his servo and lead him to a booth. Megatron staggered tipsily behind. They sat across from each other and Soundwave held Megatron's servo with both of his.

"I just want to tell you how much fun I'm having!" 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Soundwave. It was the intent of this date." Megatron placed his free servo on Soundwave's and leaned in closer, looking him up and down.

"D-Date?" Soundwave froze. He didn't know what to think, he couldn't think, he was drunk. He moved his servos away quickly and ran out of the club. He didn't show up to work the next day.

Soundwave hid in his room and thought about the night before. Was it really a date? Was it just how he worded it? And if it was a date, why him? 

Megatron didn't know what went wrong. He was having fun and Soundwave said he was too. It wasn't until the next evening that he realized what he said. He called it a date. When he thought about it longer, he noticed that everything they did was date oriented. They went to the club together, they danced together, they drank together. He had to fix this.

"Soundwave, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you." Megatron knocked on Soundwave's door before opening it, peering inside to see if he could find Soundwave.

"Apology not necessary." Soundwave stood up from his birth and meet Megatron at the door.

"About last night.." Megatron was upset with himself and his choice of words.

"Request: Forget what happened at the booth. Remember: that we had fun." Soundwave looked up at the silver mech, waiting for a response.

Megatron just sighed, he didn't want Soundwave to think he was coming onto him. Even though he was really quite fond of him. He thought for a few moments, then nodded , patting Soundwave's helm before leaving. Everything went back to normal.

\--

Soundwave liked Megatron, more than he thought. he felt inferior for panicking at the club. Maybe it could have worked out if he wasn't drunk but, maybe not.

Even though things seemed normal, they weren't in Megatron's optics. Every time him and Soundwave interacted after that night he started noticing all of Soundwave's little quirks, his speech patterns, and things he does when he's embarrassed.

Megatron made a mental note of the quirks he's noticed. When Soundwave is at his desk reading he taps his feet and taps the table with his digits, as if he's playing the drums. He always stands to Megatron's right. In his free time he likes to play video games, strategy rpgs, he never took Soundwave to be into that sort of thing. His optics dim and brighten and he puts his servos on his chassis when he's embarrassed. Whenever Megatron calls him over, he stumbles up the platform the throne is on, despite doing it so often. His favorite music genre is doom metal. He furiously declines anyone who asks to see his face, it puts him in a bad mood for the whole day. He stares at Megatron, a lot, like he wants to say something. He always tends to Megatron with his left servo, but does everything else with his right. Megatron noticed how expressive he is, despite wearing a mask. Just through his movements and the sound to his voice, Megatron can see everything.

"Soundwave!" Megatron calls. Soundwave rolls his chair out, runs over, stumbles up the platform, and salutes with his left servo. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No, sir." Soundwave puts his arm down from the salute and leans in, expecting an order or task.

Megatron presents two tickets to an all day all night concert, which included three of Soundwave's favorite bands. Soundwave reset his optics and took one of the tickets with his left servo.

"It... It's sold out. How did you receive these?" He read off the bands that are playing, his optics flared as he saw his favorites.

"Little details. Will you attend it with me?" Megatron stood up and took the ticket from Soundwave's servos. It made Soundwave look up at Megatron, his stance and his optics were all Megatron needed to know Soundwave's answer. Megatron gave him a smile and sat back down.

"Ah.. It's a date then!" Soundwave blurted and scurried back to his desk, then continued what he was writing with his right servo, the other over his chassis. He couldn't believe he said that, but he wanted to leave it at that. He wanted to let Megatron know he was attracted to him but Soundwave was too nervous to make the first move.

The venue was packed full of decepticons, they had band logos painted all over them and they were roaring with excitement. Soundwave got eight logos painted on him where as Megatron only got one, one that he recognized from Soundwave's collection of albums. Soundwave took Megatron by the servo and lead him into the crowd, he moved with such fluidity, they went to the center front. Megatron stood beside Soundwave and let go of his servo.

It was a slow starting show until someone started a mosh pit, Soundwave joined in immediately, shoving and bashing up against other cons. Megatron stayed out of it but enjoyed seeing the smaller mech push and hip chuck others around. He thought it was cute. Soundwave came back to Megatron and he was jumping and his optics so bright. Megatron could tell Soundwave has having fun.

When the second to last band started playing and they were getting pushed around and pushed forward, Megatron wished he kept a hold of Soundwave's servo, he felt like he was going to lose him in the crowd. Instead, someone pushed Soundwave into Megatron and their faces we as close as they had ever been. 

"I don't want to lose you, Soundwave, I'm not taking my eyes off you." Megatron grabbed a hold of Soundwave's waist and the cons pushing subsided. Soundwave's optics shuttered and dimmed significantly as he blushed and looked away. He put his left servo on Megatron chassis, then looked up at him.

Megatron looked down at the blue mechs mask. He thought if it wasn't there, he would kiss him, he leaned in closer anyway. Soundwave was about to retracted his mask, it was the perfect moment. It was dark, no one would see his face. But, before he could do it he was grabbed away and thrown into a pit by two 'cons. Megatron was furious, he punched one mech in the face and rushed in after him.

Megatron managed to fish Soundwave out and helped him walk to the back of the back of the venue and sat at a table in the bar area. Mechs were taking all kinds of drugs and drinking pints of high grade but, they sat in a far corner where they wouldn't be bothered. 

Soundwave had a servo on his side and a big scuff mark on his mask. Megatron held the other servo, and stared at Soundwave. He looked away from Megatron, he didn't want to be seen as weak.

"You're hurt." Megatron moved closer, checking Soundwave's face. He swatted Soundwave's servo out of the way to look at his side. His plating was dented punctured.

"Damage minimal.." Soundwave rested his helm on Megatron's shoulder. This wasn't how Soundwave thought the night would go at all. He looked up at Megatron, his optics showing he was disappointed but still happy to be there with him.

By the time Soundwave felt he could walk on his own, the event was over. He was still cuddled up to Megatron, gazing up at him. Megatron and Soundwave were in their own little world, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the closeness.

They snapped out of it and quickly moving away from each other when a bar tender told them they had to close. Another bar tender was escorting a group of drugged up mechs. Megatron and Soundwave left and on the way back, Soundwave raved about how awesome the show was.

When Soundwave got back to his room, he was trying to comprehend what happened. They just stared at each other, romantically, until dawn, when the bar closed. Soundwave questioned why. He questioned why Megatron wanted to take him out, how he knew what he favorite bands were, how he got the tickets. Actually, he didn't want to know how he got the tickets.

After asking himself all these questions, he thought about how much fun he had, it was amazing being at a live show, getting to experience one of his favorite things with he's beloved leader, and Megatron looked like he had fun too. This outing ended much better than the previous one.

\--

Days had gone by and their interactions became more and more intimate. There was servo holding when talking about their personal lives, Megatron would place a servo on Soundwave's shoulder and occasionally his waist when giving him a command, and then, Megatron invited Soundwave into his room.

Soundwave stepped inside the warlord's suite sheepishly, he didn't dare touch anything. Megatron followed behind him guiding Soundwave to the berth, hinting for him to sit down.

Soundwave's face plate started to turn pink, anyone Megatron took to his berth meant only one thing, and Soundwave knew he wasn't ready for that.

"I know this is out of character but," Megatron reach over to his berthside table, grabbing a blue datapad. "I was hoping I could read you a poem." Megatron wasn't confident but he sure sounded like he was.

"I.. I'd greatly enjoy that, sir." Soundwave had an internal sigh of relief. Megatron's poem was beautiful, his voice flowed so softly yet, powerfully. He talked about eternal love, the conjux ritius, and the forever bond of two sparks. The poem made Soundwave question in his processor if it was about him.

It was.

"The poem was.. Outstanding. Your voice made the poem sound as if it was music. Truly flawless." Soundwave placed his left servo on Megatron's leg, to express his genuine compliment. At that moment, Soundwave wanted to retract his mask to reveal his smile. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm.. Relieved to hear you say that, Soundwave." Megatron's optics dimmed and he smiled. He set the datapad down and took Soundwave's servo in his own, he had ever intention to ask Soundwave to carry out the ritual but, he just stared at the smaller mech. Both of their sparks were pounding as they slowly leaned in closer to each other.

However, Megatron didn't know what to do, to kiss Soundwave, how do to it. To Megatron's knowledge Soundwave's mouth has never been seen. Does he have one? He looked down at Soundwave's mask.

"M-Megatron..?" Soundwave escaped the grasp Megatron had on his servo, he timidly looked away. "I.. Have somewhere that needs my presence."

"Uh.. You.. You're dismissed." Megatron cleared his intake and walked Soundwave to the door but stopped him from leaving just yet. 

"Would you want to go to another club with me?" Megatron asked putting a servo on Soundwave's waist. He smiled meekly, he's regretting not saying more.

"Negative."

Megatron's spark felt like it cut out.

"I.. I have somewhere I'd like to take you." Soundwave looked up at the silver mech and gave him the time and coordinates to meet him before running off.

Megatron went back into his room and crash into his berth, he thought Soundwave was really going to reject him, however now he started to wonder where they would be going if not a club.

\--

The night of their next date arrived and Megatron stood outside a colosseum. He was running through his processor of what kind of event is held here, another concert maybe? The building looked rundown and abandoned, so he was unsure.

Soundwave drove up, drifting, then transforming to standing in front of Megatron. He reached and grabbed Megatron's servo and guided him into the building. They went through a few hallways before reaching two sketchy 'cons standing in front of the door.

Upon seeing Megatron and Soundwave they immediately stepped out of the way and they entered the middle section of the seating area of the colosseum. There was a fair amount of mechs there, pumped for the event. Soundwave led the way to some seats where the view of the grounds was perfect. A line of mech, some autobot, mostly decepticon in vehicle mode were all around the ground.

"Is this a derby fight?" Megatron looked almost in shock, but this was definitely something he was into.

"An illegal derby fight. Last one still online, wins." Soundwave replied, he anticipated Megatron's enjoyment as well as the energon and screams he would get to witness. The warm-sparked, almost innocent Soundwave, Megatron was getting to know, was actually quite the sadist.

The fight started at 30 decepticons, then it rapidly dropped to 18, then six. Energon cover the first few rows. Megatron and Soundwave were high enough not to get coated. It was down to the last three, a dark green mech transformed and grabbed one of the last living mechs, bashing the other one until he was offline then tearing the one in his servos in half. Everyone cheered as the winner stood on a pile of dead mechs.

Soundwave had close to a demonic look to him, he was revved up from all the gore. Megatron was almost getting more enjoyment seeing Soundwave so worked up. They left the colosseum with Soundwave clingy to Megatron's arm, raving about all the energon and wreckage there was, while walking back to their base.

"You're quite the sadist aren't you." Megatron stopped walking and hooked an arm around him and placing a servo on the side of his helm, holding him so their hips touch.

Soundwave's optics flared and dimmed, then flared again. He was speechless that Megatron held him so close. This time, Soundwave wanted to mention the ritual but, the thought that out on a random street wouldn't be ideal.

"Lets go.. back now." Soundwave pulled back a bit and transformed into vehicle mode. He waited for Megatron to transform as well before speeding back to the base.

Back at the base, Megatron walked Soundwave back to his room. Outside the door Megatron wrapped his arms around Soundwave, he reciprocated but as he went to let go Megatron didn't for a while longer. When he did let go he just gazed at the blue mech.

"Megatron.. May I ask.. What are we? What is this?" Soundwave placed his servos on his chassis, he was nervous and near shaking.

"... Whatever you want us to be, Soundwave."

"Request." Soundwave spark feels like it's going to burst out of his chassis, his optics burning.

"Yes?" Megatron isn't sure what to expect at this point. Soundwave hasn't been completely forward by any means nor has he been leading him on.

"Offline optics.." 

"That's an odd request. But, I shall oblige, for you." As soon as he shut off his optics, Megatron hears a quite short click. 

Megatron feels a soft warmth on his lip plates, as soon as he returns the kiss, Soundwave breaks away and his mask skids back into place before Megatron's optics come back online.

"G-Goodnight, sir!" Soundwave's door opens and he runs inside, the door sliding closed and locking.

Megatron was pretty sure he knew what happened and the smirk he had on his face plate showed he had a devious plan. He walked to the control room and before sitting in his chair he looked at the schedule. He smiled when he saw that Soundwave was on surveillance tomorrow night.


End file.
